


A daughter loves his daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maddie really loves her dad,  maybe a little bit too much. But that is just a Fantasie, after all, her dad doesn’t feel the same. Or does he?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 64





	A daughter loves his daddy

I know that it was wrong. That I wasn’t supposed to want to do those things with my dad. But I just couldn’t helped myself.

It was a deep desire in me, that I always had. My father. I always adored him with everything I had in me. We always had a very good relationship, way better then the one my mom and I had. We really couldn’t get along well, so I guess it’s a good thing that she was often gone for days, traveling for her work. 

So that left me often alone in the house with my dad. My wonderful, very sexy dad. Oh, how I loved him. How I wanted him to see more in me, than just his 16 year old daughter. How I wanted him to desire me, just as much as I desired him. 

I never thought, that my dreams would be anything more than just dreams. I never thought that I could get so lucky. But I guess I just was.  
———  
It was a Saturday, and my mom was once again gone, god knows where. And of course, that left me and and my dad. Alone. On the weekend.

I didn’t have any plans, and it was just- boring.  
What is a teenager like me supposed to do on a Saturday at home, alone with her dad? Oh yes, i could think of a few things. 

I got really fucking horny, okay? I mean, what else was supposed to happen? My dad looked incredibly good, all day, so around 5 pm, I really couldn’t stand it anymore. I excused my self and went up to my room, closing the door.

I couldn’t stand it anymore, I needed to touch myself. Oh god, I was so fucking wet, just from seeing my dad doing normal every day things. 

So I took out my favorite vibrator, and started stimulating myself. It was very releasing, to finally get some satisfaction. 

Little did I know, I forgot to lock the damn door. Best mistake of my life. Because my dad apparently took it upon himself to do laundry.

The thing is, my dad isn’t really the type to knock before he enters rooms. So of course, he entered the room with out knocking, and came bursting in one me full on pleasuring myself.

“Maddie, I’ve got some laundry- oh-“, he said. Full on shocked, he just- looked at me? He wasn’t disgusted, he isn’t embarrassed. He just stares. 

Quickly, I tried to turn of the vibrator and hid under the covers. No matter how turned on I was by my dad walking in on this, it was still embarrassing as hell.

“S-Sorry dad.”, I just said very quietly. “It’s okay, it’s normal, right?”, he just says, scratching his head, just still looking at me. And then, I look down, and I see it. He is- he is hard. He is turned on, by me. You can clearly see it trough the thin Sport shorts he is wearing because of the hot weather outside.

“Daddy.. are you turned on by this?“, I said, my voice shaking by how exited I was. “What? of course not, what? No! No I’m not.”, he said quickly, turning to leave the room. 

No, I could let him get away with this. Not when I was this close, to finally getting what I wanted. So I got up, and took his hand, closing the door at the same time.

“Please don’t go daddy. Don’t be embarrassed. It’s okay. It’s okay, you can stay.”, I said desperately, just wanting him to stay. 

“Maddie, I don’t think that that is a good idea.”, he said quietly, looking deep into my eyes, apparently trying to avoid looking at my naked parts. 

“Why daddy? Why would it be a bad idea to stay?”, I whispered, getting closer and closer to him as I spoke. 

“Because if I stay here, I won’t be able to stop myself.”, he said desperately. “Stop yourself from what, daddy?” He groaned from hearing me call him daddy, giving into my touch, finally surrendering. 

“From fucking you. From fucking my beautiful, sexy daughter in her bed. Filling her with the seed that made her.”, he groaned loudly, starting to kiss my neck, down to my tits. 

“Oh daddy, please do that. Please fuck me. Fill me with your big fat cock, just like you filled mom when you to made me. Fuck me daddy, fuck me.”, I moaned loudly. I couldn’t control myself, I just needed him.

So I pushed him on my bed, climbed on top of him, and ripped of him damn short together with his underwear. And there he was. His big, beautiful cock, just waiting to be sucked. 

And finally, finally, with one last glance at the clearly turned on face of my daddy, I took him in my mouth. And oh god, did he taste good. There was nothing I could compare to that taste, it was better than anything I could’ve ever have imagined. 

Greedily i started sucking on it harder and faste, making my dad moan loudly, starting to take my by my hair and fuck my mouth in his own pace. “You beautiful whore. If I knew you where a whore for my cock this whole time, I would’ve fucked you so much sooner. Fucking cockslut, hungry for your own dads cock. For the cock that fucking made you.”, he groaned, clearly loosing countries of what he was saying.

I was so incredibly proud hearing that, I couldn’t describe it with words. I started sucking him harder, but he started pulling out of my mouth.

I looked at him disappointed. “But daddy, I wasn’t finishe-“ “I cant help myself, if you keep sucking me of then I’m going to come, and I want to come in your beautiful pussy. Is that okay? Can your daddy fuck his daughters tight pussy?”, he said hopefull. 

“Yes daddy, please fuck me. Please, please fuck my pussy.”, I said, way to turned on to think straight anymore.

And finally, he flipped my over, put his cock inside me, and started giving me without mercy. I started moaning incredibly load, it was the best feeling I’ve had ever experienced in my life. My daddy’s cock, inside of me.

He started groaning and moaning, fucking ne even harder. “Yes you fucking bitch, do you like that? Do you liked being fucked by your own fathers cock?” “Ye-yes daddy, there isn’t anything better.”, I moaned in between the load trusts that echoed in the room. 

“My fucking bitch, you are going to be- ah- my ducking slut from now on. If you are nice and take my cock whenever I want- ah- then I’m going to be nice enough to let you fucking whore cum.”, he said, just babbling now, clearly near his release. 

And yes, he was finally going to come. Inside me. In my wonderful pussy. “ I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come in my own daughters pussy. Oh god, I’m gonna come-“, he groaned, fucking me faster, making me come at the same time as him. 

As he came he started fucking even deeper inside, as though he wanted to make sure that all his come would stay inside as deep as it could.

When he finally pulled out, we Layer down beside each other, both panting loudly.

“I love you daddy, thank you so much.”, I said.

“I love you too Maddie.”


End file.
